Prince Journals: Two's Company
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Prince Cal has to choose a bride, in the reality show 'The Bachelor! Girls 8 to 18 from all over the world vies for his attention. who will he choose? and how will Uncle Roy try to murder him? in the form of his bride?
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, Atlantean Royal Palace

"God, are you still moping around?" Lia bursts inside my room without knocking. It had been a day when I was informed that I have to choose a fiancée soon. For god's sake, I'm only thirteen! What do they want? Do I have to participate in polygamy and all? I'm all for monogamy, but I'm too young!

"Go away!" I sulked.

"Heh heh, hey, Cal, you know what the wedding will be like? They'll follow the Macedonian custom of lying on the couch naked while eating, and _cuddling_together—" Lia snickered.

I bolted up straight. What?  
Lia, seeing my face, smirked. "Relax, Cal. Atlanteans are way more sophisticated than that. As a matter of fact, the ministers had a vote, and they want you to gain more publicity by going to choose a fiancée by entering a reality TV show. I'm sure you've heard of it, it's called '_The Bachelor'_."

OMG. I think I'm going to faint…

"Anyway, here's the list of women for you to choose. Five of them. If you want women in New York or anything, just tell me." Lia flounced out of the room.

_List:_

_Alexandra Alastair, 17, Atlantean, artist_

_Amelia Atlanta, 15, Atlantean, model_

_Anastasia Alexander, 18, Macedonian, athlete (rugby)_

_Antoinette Ambrose, 17, Greek, journalist_

_Ariana Theodore, 14, Atlantean, student_

_Aurelia Alexandria, 13, Atlantean, student_

_Candace Titus, 12, Roman, fisherman_

_Cora Tyron, 9, Greek, student_

_Crystal Damien, 13, English, hotel concierge_

_Cynthia Dennis, 13, American, interior designer_

_Daphne Elias, 11, Isreal, student_

_Dionne Eugene,12, Greek, student_

_Eleanor George, 13, Australian, Actress_

_Irene Gregory, 12, American, dancer_

_Isis Xenos, 9, Atlantean, student_

_Jacinda Julius, 13, Roman, Roman Royalty_

_Kara Marc, 8, Atlantean, student_

_Lois Marcos, 10, Roman, Official's daughter_

_Melissa Myron, 12, Atlantean, Temple helper_

_Nicole Stephen, 13, English, slight English Royalty_

_Phyllis Nigel, 12, Atlantean, restaurant chef_

_Sophia Otis, 10, Atlantean, student_

_Vanessa Urian, 12, Greek, winery inheritance _

_Xanthe Xerxes, 12, Persian, perfume-maker's daughter_

_Yolanda Sebastian, 16, English, BA in science_

What the? From 8-18? I'm only 13! And how do you expect me to marry practically an adult, or a small girl? It's paedophilic! And people from all over the world! Is it going to be on air?

Luckily, all strangers. Never met them. Wait, AURELIA?  
Lia? _The _Lia? What?

"Lia!" I shouted. My shouts echoed around the hall.

"Yes, yes, it'll be aired on major TV lines around the world. Like, real-live telecast. In BBC, Channel NewsAsia, WB, you name it," Lia said exasperately.

"Why is your name there, too?" I asked.

Lia scowled. "I didn't ask for it! They put me there 'cause I'm your secretary!"

I frowned. "In that case remind me not to take on a female secretary."

Lia was furious. "Hey, I thought we're best friends! What's a little reality TV show doing, destroying our bonds?"

"Sorry, Lia. I'm just…frustrated. I don't want to do this," I apologised.

Lia nodded. "I know. It's all _their _fault."

It is.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, Atlantean Royal Palace

Today I have a meeting with the show's producers and representatives from ABC who would be airing the show. They would be flying to Atlantis. The show will be aired here, of course, as no tourists have ever been to Atlantis yet, and all are curious about 'the nerd New Yorker who became a Prince'.

When I entered the conference room, everyone, reporters and all, gaped at me. Immediately, they began tripping over themselves, asking if I would give my autograph to them, if I would stand for a picture. Inwardly I sighed as I acquiesced to their requests and signed every scrap of paper that was pushed in front of me, and getting blinded by persistent flashes of light.

After ten minutes, Pollo pushed them all back and pulled up my chair for me. Which was weird, considering I was a guy and all. Sigh. I _don't _like special treatment.

The director of the show began, "Like we had negotiated earlier, he must be able to choose which one likes him for him, and not just for his title or money."

I frowned. "I'm not seeing an upside to this."

"The upside, Michael, is that it will be filmed in Atlantis. It will capture how high-tech Atlantis is, compared to the whole world. It will make Atlantis a great touring country," Uncle Roy said.

I looked carefully at the contract before me. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
"So, your highness, what do you think? Will you do it? Your uncle's already sighed it. He's gone over the contract with his own lawyers and they have approved the conditions," the producer urged.

"Excuse me, but I never had any of my input in this," I said icily, effectively wiping the smile off his face. "Before I sign anything, I want to read through this contract carefully with my own lawyers, add some of my own revisions, and then perhaps negotiate some terms that I deem questionable." I declared in my most authoritative voice. Hey, I had studied laws before, I'm a nerd. Plus, I'm a minor, even though I'm effectively not really a New Yorker, but I haven't updated my passport yet.

"Of course, your highness," the producer said hurriedly.

"Oh Michael, this is ridiculous. I looked over the conditions and I found them perfectly acceptable. Just sign it already!" Uncle Roy argued.

"Uncle Roy, with all due respect, whatever you find acceptable might be the opposite what I think is reasonable. I will not sign unless my demands are met," I said firmly, indicating the matter is dropped.

"Micheal…" Uncle Roy began.I stood up with my hands on the table in my most menacing glare. "Uncle Roy, I'm not going through with this unless I get what I want. Besides, what are you scared of, anyway? I'm going to get engaged in the end anyway, when I decide that the terms of the contract are fine." I looked at my watch and faked yawn. I winked at Lia and she nodded."Well, if there's nothing else you'd like to tell me, I've really got to go. I have an engagement after this, right, Aurelia?" I asked, looking at Lia. Lia asserted my statement. Uncle Roy looked like he was going to blow up. The producer shook his head. "No, your highness. That's all."I gave everyone another smile for the photographic effects, took the contract and walked out of the conference room, Lia and Pollo behind me.

I was with Andrew, my Greek lawyer, and we were carefully combing through every clause that was written in the contract.I was shocked at Uncle Roy's audacity. He actually expected me to _kiss_ these girls when the director said. Reality TV? Yeah, right. I'm only thirteen. In fact, I haven't even had my first kiss yet. Oh, I'm sure the sixteen and above girls are experienced. What about the innocent eight-year-olds?"So you want me to change that?" Andrew asked."Yes. And change the one about cameras in the bathroom. I don't want anyone knowing my hygiene habits."Andrew chuckled. "Embarrassing, huh?"I glared at him. "No, it's a thing know as 'privacy'."Andrew held his hands up in defeat.After we had revised all the terms and conditions, I smiled and stretched. "Alright. Now all I have to do is show these to the producer and get Uncle Roy to sign the new one and it's a deal."  
Andrew looked at me in concern. In all the hours I've known him, he was a great guy and actually cared for me. "Cal, are you sure you want to do this? I've heard nothing but bad things about these kinds of shows and I don't want to see you hurt."  
I sighed. "What can I do? It's a tradition to choose a bride when you reached thirteen in Atlantis. I have to deal with it. I'll be fine."Being surrounded by loads of girls trying to win my heart was any guy's fantasy, right? Especially if you're a nerd and haven't got any chance in reality. I'm 'lucky' enough to be a prince. Wrong. What if I really did end up giving away my heart and she just wanted the throne?Well, I'd always have Lia as a backup. Stop, that's wrong. She's

your friend and you don't treat friends like that. Like they're backup. I'll give her an equal chance, too. Wait. Do I like Lia?

I gave the revised contract to the producer at the meeting the next day. "I think you will like this version of the contract Andrew and I drew up," I announced confidently as I walked into the conference room, and slid the paper across to the patiently-waiting producer and an impatient Uncle Roy.They looked through it for a few moments. Then the producer looked up and smiled. "Sure, I'm fine with this. What about you, your highness?"  
Uncle Roy frowned and glared at the paper. "I supposed I have to go along with it."  
"Great!" I smiled. "I already signed, just you two left."They both signed, and the deal was done. I am now a bachelor. (A teenager being made to go on the Bachelor show, I mean.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday, Atlantean Royal Palace_

_This evening, all the girls from Greece, Rome, Persia, Israel, Macedon, England, Australia, and America will be arriving to Atlantis. They had randomly asked for girls aged 8-18 to have a lucky draw to see which twenty-five girls were chosen. I supposed it's just coincidence that I was picked. I mean, all the girls have to enter the draw. Just not everyone in the whole continents of America, USA, parts of Africa, Europe, and Asia, Australia, and Atlantis was chosen. _

_Altogether, nine girls from Atlantis are chosen. Four Greeks, three Romans, three English, two Americans, and one Persian, Israelite, Australia, and Macedonian girl completed the list._

_All the girls were expected to live together. They give us rooms according to alphabet. So I'm with Ariana Theodore, a fellow Atlantean one year older than me. She loves to sing, and is a redhead. At least that's better than staying with Amelia. I wonder how her roommate is coping._

_I sneaked to their doorway and listened. Pretty soon I could hear them talking. _

_"Hello. I'm Alexandra Alastair, and I like Art. You?" Alexandra was apparently trying to make conversation. Needless to say, Amelia is not in the least interested in girls who like Art rather than fashion._

_"I'm Amelia Atlanto, the daughter of the Advisor to Prince Michael," Amelia said loftily. I bet she meant 'illegitimate daughter'. _

_"So you're the illegitimate charmer everyone's being talking about?" Alexandra asked excitedly. I smiled._

_"What did you call me?" Amelia thundered._

_"Illegitimate charmer. I thought you liked being called that?" Alexandra asked._

_I sneaked away before Amelia could erupt. Ha! That'll make her furious._

_I went back to my room and checked out my itinerary while Ariana is singing in the bath._

_8am-9am: Breakfast with the Prince_

_9am-10am: Private meeting of 10 minutes with the Prince, so you can get to know each other better. _

_10am-10.30am: Rose ceremony. 4 contestants will be disqualified _

_10.30am-12pm: Touring of Atlantis's temples and museums_

_12pm-1pm: Lunch_

_1pm-2pm: 11 girls will go on a ride with the Princeon Atlantis's first airbus_

_2pm-3pm: 10 girls will join the Prince for a swim._

_3pm-3.30 pm: Rose ceremony. 2 contestants will be disqualified._

_3.30pm-4pm: Tea_

_4pm-6pm: Visit schools of Atlantis and learn its customs_

_6pm-7pm: Supper_

_7.30-8.30: Rose ceremony. 2 contestants will be disqualified. _

_9.30 : Free Time_

_That's busy. Three rose ceremonies in one day. Then a boring tour of the temples. I hope there's new stuff at the museum. I rather join the swim than the airbus thing. I mean, I have my own airflyer (yup, Cal gave it to me as a present for saving his life). Why would I need to ride an airbus? Then the school thing. Can't we skip the customs? I'm an Atlantean! I lived here. This hectic schedule is worse than school's._

_Then Ariana came out of the shower, smiling. "The shower is free."_

_"Thanks. Nice singing," I said. She had sang some native Atlantean song. _

_Ariana blushed. "I was hoping to dazzle the Prince with my sweet voice."_

_I don't know why, but an irrational feeling of jealousy overwhelmed me. Why? I don't like Cal like that._

_We chatted a little while about our friends and families, where we went to college and such. The camaraderie was easy, but reserved. Like we were comparing ourselves to each other. Like, which guy won't like a sweet-looking girl who can sing to a tomboy with a voice deeper than the guy?_

_"So what do you think he's gonna be like?" Ariana asked._

_"He may be a prince, but he's really nice to people and clever and reads a lot. He wants to be a vet and save animals, or join Greenpeace," I said._

_Ariana smiled. "Nice guy."  
"Excuse me, but I gotta go take a shower. Nice chatting." Why am I so standoffish? Is it because it's the first time I talked to a nice girl who doesn't always talk about make-up and clothes?_


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, Atlantean Royal Palace

I yawned. A make-up artiste from a modeling agency was trying to gel my hopelessly stick-up hair. And trying to give my shoes a little stilt so I won't be shorted than some of the girls. I'm wearing a Ralph Lauren suit and had some Giorgio Amarni perfume sprayed on me.

I mean, hello? I'm a thirteen year old nerd. Thankfully they didn't give me a tux. But the suit's not much better. And who says that the girls won't wear high heels?

"Finally! Your highness is now presentable!" the make-up guy shouted. I glared at him.

"Michael, they're waiting for you," Uncle Roy called.

I sighed and stood up. I'm going to make a fool of myself. I mean, I haven't fallen in love before. Not even a crush. Because I went to a genius's school in New York, and girls and boys do not seat together. And now I'm in a boy's school in Atlantis. The only girl I see everyday is Lia.

I walked into a private seating room, all decorated nicely. I sat down and waited.

First comes Alexandra Alastair, a fellow Atlantean artist. Alexandra entered. She had punky pink hair. I supposed all artists are enthusiastic about colours. "Hiya, Mike! What'cha doing? Your place is groovy!" Then she giggled. "I designed this dress myself? See that motif? It's a mosaic pattern from…"  
She's TOO enthusiastic, I mean. What do I want to know about her idol, Leonardo da Vinci? I only want to study his mathematical formulas. Not his artwork.

Alexandra took my silence for consent. "You like Leo? Good! We can discuss about him together, when we're—"

Time's up, Ms. Alastair. Next!

Oh boy, next is Amelia. Lia's step-sister and cousin. The modeling bimbo. Amelia walked seductively over to me. Her skirt is four inches above the knees!

"Hi, Michael," she drawled huskily.

Damn! Why does my throat constrict? And my lower body feel so…weird?

"Tell me about yourself. I love to hear your voice," she whispered in my ear.

I gulped. "Th-thanks…" Why do I sound like a squeaky pip?

She began to massage my shoulders as I stuttered out about my love of the environment. "I wore perfume from _The Body Shop _just for you! It does not use animal parts!"

Thankfully, the session ended soon. I could be relieved of her

strong perfume smell. Then came Ariana.

She launched into a native Atlantean song, her sweet voice so melodic. And she's so sweet! Always blushing. And she's timid. Like me.

And then, Lia.

"Hey, Cal," she said. She was wearing T-shirt and jeans. Not even bothering to wear a dress.

"Hi, Lia."

"How's your evening?" she asked.

"OK, so far. But Alexandra's a _tad_ enthusiastic," I said.

Lia laughed. "Good luck."

And the evening went on. Jocks, cheerleaders, smart girls, dumb blondes, ugly girls, pretty girls, you name it. Of course, I'm not choosing them by looks.

Finally! Sixty minutes later, the interview is finished. Time for the rose ceremony.

I faced the girls in front of me, they looking expectant, me feeling relieved. At that moment I fully appreciated the guys who had been bachelors before me. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I'm pretty sure that I would.

"Alexandra," I said as I picked up a rose. "Would you like to get to know me?" Alexandra squealed, rushed at me with a kiss on my cheek, took the rose, and bounced away. She on sugar high or something?

I continued giving out roses to everyone except Melissa Myron, Candace Titus, Anastasia Alexander, and Xanthe Xerxes. I will never marry a temple helper in Atlantis, I'm a Christian. And fisherman's daughter? I hate people who overfish, they upside the eco-system. And a rugby athlete? Needless to say, I'm hopeless in sports. I don't exactly fancy a muscled girl beating me up. And a perfume maker? God, I'm allergic to perfume!

I smiled sympathetically at Melissa, Candace, Anastasia and Xanthe. "I'm sorry, but you're not my type. I wish you good luck in the future. Goodbye," I said.

They all hugged me and then walked away. Xanthe was even crying! I feel go guilty, but relieved at the same time.

One rose ceremony down, two to go.


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, Atlantean Royal Palace_

_"Alright, girls! Draw a lot. Blue means swimming, and red means riding the airbus and sightseeing Atlantis from the air," the producer said. We were drawing lots according to alphabet._

_Alexander went ahead and picked a blue one. Amelia drew a blue one. She turned around to flash her one million watt smile at the camera. Before she turn away, she gave me a little smirk. I know what it means. It means that she's gonna wear a bikini and try to seduce Cal. Not that I cared. I mean, of course I don't want her to be a queen. Who'd want Amelia? Unless you're a guy, of course. But I'm not jealous of her. Oh no. Not me._

_"Aurelia. Aurelia!" Someone shouted my name. Ariana gave me a prod. I took a deep breath and drew a lot. Blue! Yippee! Oops. I'm not enthusiastic. I'm just glad I got my wish of swimming instead of the boring airbus. Not that I wanted to watch over Amelia. _

_After five minutes the ritual was finished. The red-lot girls went to get ready for touring. The blue lot girls were given the hour free. Amelia went out of the palace to get a manicure, pedicure, and God-knows-what. And maybe buy a bikini._

_"Hey, Aurelia! Do you want to help me choose a bikini? I'll choose yours, too," Ariana said._

_"I'll help you. But I've got no bikinis. Swimsuit'll do fine," I said._

_"Hmm." Ariana looked me over. "Then you're in luck! Alexandra's promised to give you a full make-over. You'll have fun, I promise!"_

_I sighed. How's having waterproof make-up going to help me in swimming?  
_

_After an hour of applying waterproof mascara, lip balm, lip gloss, eyeliner, sunscreen, and God-knows-what else (_Why do I need to style my hair, it'll get wet when I'm swimming! What? You mean we don't go to the beach to swim? We go there to suntan and play beachball? Great! I'm great with balls!) _I'm ready for the trip to Atlantean's golden shores. It's even better than the pictures of the Mediterranean shores Cal showed me._

_There is a limousine service, five people per car. I was with Cal, Amelia, Alexandra, and Ariana. Alexandra was chatting nonstop with Ariana about the rock industry, Amelia was preening herself, having last minute touches of lip gloss and blusher, Cal was reading a biography of Abraham Lincoln, and I'm typing this thing in my laptop._

_"We're here, your highness and ladies." Pollo opened the door for us. We followed Cal out onto the sandy beach. A huge blanket was spread on the sand, with picnic baskets. Cal inhaled deeply and smiled. _

_I winked at him and mouthed, "Great food!" _

_Amelia immediately catwalked over to a beach chair, take out a pair of sunglasses from her tote bag, and lay under the sun in full glory. She's almost as tanned as me, the way she sunbathes. Alexandra began to sample the wine (she's an adult now), and Ariana decided to play ball. _

_"See ya later!" she waved. I waved back and settled down next to Cal. He was fully absorbed in his book. _

_"You want to go surfing?" I asked._

_"No. I do not have a nice physique. I haven't even got a swimsuit." Cal mumbled._

_"No swimsuit? But we're on the beach!" I cried._

_"Hey, handsome," Amelia lilted. "You're a great man! Just wear your shorts."_

_At this, Cal blushed deeper than my red highlights. _

_"Lets' swim then. You can buy a swimsuit." I dragged Cal over to a tourist shop that's just opened, selected a royal blue suit, pushed him inside the Gents, and waited. Finally he came out, scrawny elbows and knees knocking together in the cool breeze._

_I dragged him to borrow a surfboard. "I'll teach you how to surf, Cal. How to harness the wind, and ride the waves. I'll make a man out of you yet!" I quoted in _Mulan's _army crew's voice. Cal groaned._

_"I haven't finished that book yet!" he said._

_"Finish it later. We're gonna hit the waves. I jumped onto a surfboard and motioned for him to copy my moves. "Come on! It's easy. Just like skate-boarding, roller-blading, or ice-skating," I shouted._

_"But I don't know how to do those! I don't even know how to ride a bike!" Cal protested._

_"Just GO!" I said. Cal stood up wobbily on the surfboard as the waves tossed it back and forth._

_"Hey! This is cool, man!" he cried, excited. I smiled. Then suddenly a giant wave came up and knocked him over. I expertly maneuvered around the wave._

_"You OK, Cal?" I asked as I pulled him up onto his surfboard. He coughed as he used the board as a float. _

_"Been better," he said. I laughed at the sight of him sulking. Then suddenly the laugh caught in my throat. There was a fin sticking out of the waves, and it's heading for us!_


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday, Atlantean Royal Palace

I was wet, miserable, and tired. Plus I'm in danger of getting eaten by a great white shark or something. The moment I saw Lia's gaze welded on something behind me, I knew what that means. It means There's Something Behind Me. Be it sharks or jellyfish, stonefish or the Loch Ness monster, I'd watched enough _Jaws_ and what-not to know better than hope it's a plastic fin.

Lia hauled me onto her surfboard and I grabbed her around the waist. OK, I know in moments like this, the girl's supposed to grab the muscular guy. Not me. I was hanging on tight to Lia, who was traveling at break-neck speed.

"What's a shark doing in the shallow waters?" I shouted about the roar of the ocean.

"I'm thinking maybe global warming melted the ice caps and raised the sea level," Lia said, "or it may be another plot devised by Fate to kill ya. I'm not sure. Hang on!"

A huge wave was crashing up. Lia jumped up with it. I looked behind. Great. The fin belonged to a shark's, which was now opening its huge mouth. I could see rows upon rows of pink razor-sharp teeth. Do you know sharks' teeth are regrowable? Just asking. Those blood-stained teeth narrowly missed my butt.

"Lia! It's onto me!" I shouted.

"God-knows-why. I've never surfed above the sea level before," Lia mumbled. She suddenly jumped right off the board and the shark opened its mouth as Lia propelled the board toward it. The board was swallowed in one bite.

I gulped. Lia pushed me off and began swimming towards the shore, which was a few metres away. The shark circled for a bit, then it moved back into the Atlantic ocean. Boy, was I glad I let Mitchell coach me in swimming. I actually made it back to shore! Of course, it was a minute later than Lia.

Amelia, who now noticed the shark, began to scream. "Oh, my. SHARK! There's a SHARK! It attacked the PRINCE!"

Lia and I turned around to see Amelia fainting in terror. A guy wearing shorts carried her off. I blinked away the waters in my eyes and saw it was Mitchell. What was Mitchell doing here?

"NO!" I heard Lia shout beside me. I turned again and saw a horrifying sight: several fisherman took a harpoon and was aiming it at the shark. They thought it was a menace, and wanted to harvest sharks' fins, anyway.

"Leave it alone! It didn't hurt Michael!" Lia was shouting.

"Yeah! I'm OK! Let it go!" I shouted too.

I saw Mitchell leering at me as he stood with his arm around Amelia's waist. Then he walked away.

When I looked back, the shark was shot by the harpoon and was now being harvested by the poachers.

"That's an abomination to the animal planet!" Lia shouted, but no one paid any attention to her.

"Oh, Michael, you're so brave. I saw how you single-handedly fought back the shark. You're my hero!" Amelia came up to me and threw her arms around my neck. As I was shorter than her, she had to bend down to kiss me on my cheek.

I thought I could dimly feel Lia glowering at Amelia's back. But I wasn't sure. Because the next thing I knew was bliss. A girl kissed me! _Me_! And Amelia was pretty for a girl. So it won't hurt to let her stay on in the show, instead of kicking her out, like Lia suggested. Right?

I was lying on my stomach and flipping through the Abraham Lincoln biography. After I went back to the palace, I'd gone through several CAT scans and whatnot to check if I'd gotten hurt or whatever. Then they gave Lia a trophy for 'risking her life to protect the Prince'. I bet she must have several of those trophies now.

Anyway, the fisherman gave the shark to the cooks and now they're cooking shark's fin soup to celebrate my well-being. And I'm supposed to eat that. I hate seafood, remember? And I don't eat endangered animals like whale meat or sea tortoise meat of anything. Plus I always thought shark's fin soup is bland.

My doorbell rang. I opened it and Lia came in. She was back from her awards ceremony. She looked awkward in the traditional peplos.

"How's the awards ceremony?" I asked.

"Boring. With bland shark's fin soup," she said. "How's the airbus tour?"

"Boring," I mimicked. "With bland guides who keep on babbling about 'scenic places'. And the bus is slo-ow."

"How 'bout the girls? You do know that the rose ceremony is next?" she asked.

Oh, rats. I'd forgotten about that. Two more contestants will be eliminated. And I'm wearing corduroy pants! My stylist will go ballistic if he finds out I haven't donned _Calvin Klein_'s new Man's collection or whatever.

"Your highness? Are you ready?" I heard his voice. Damn!

"Uh, hold on a minute. I've got a stomach ache." I ran around trying to find my tie, dinner jacket, and leather shoes.

"Here." Lia tossed me the starched white shirt with the black pants. "Catch ya later," and she bounded off to give me some privacy

while changing.

I struggled into my suit and inexpertly tied my tie. I looked at myself in the mirror. Sleeves and pants, too long. Jacket too big. I looked like a shrinking pansy!

I opened the door to my stylist. He eyed me over. Then he sniffed the air. "Where's your _Hugo Boss _cologne, your Highness? And your shaving cream? Did you use the special Atlantean brand of shaving cream?"

I rolled my eyes. Do I look like I needed a shave? Oh puh-lease. I haven't got hair on anywhere except on my head.

"We've no time to lose," the stylist took sprayed something that smelt on me. "Air spray. Prevents bugs too. Now, on to the Rose Ceremony."

I sighed inwardly. After almost getting eaten by a shark between _another _Rose Ceremony, I'd rather face the shark. Or eat its fin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Saturday, Atlantean Royal Palace_

_"Are you ready, Ariana? Come out from the bathroom NOW! I need to use the toilet!" I shouted. Ariana had been inside for half-an-hour already. I had only ten minutes before the rose ceremony._

_Ariana came out in a cloud of steam. I stared at her in shock. She was wearing a turquoise dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Pearl-drop earrings hung from her earlobes, and a glistening crystal necklace was around her neck. The dress was modest, but formal. She even put on make-up, and curled her hair, so she looked like Ariel the Mermaid without the shells._

_"Nice dress," I commented. My ponytail was in a mess, and I was sweating like a stuck pig. C'mon, I made it from Cal's wing to my room, which was on the other wing of the palace in ten seconds flat. Of course I gotta sweat._

_"Uh, aren't you going to dress up? I mean, you're not _really _going to see Cal in frayed jeans and white T-shirt?" Ariana asked tentatively, looking me up and down. Ariana's hair might be redder than mine, but I have a fiercer temper than hers._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna wear a slip dress with a chic French twist in a minute," I said sarcastically._

_Ariana's eyes grew round, and without a word she pushed me into the shower and flicked the switch._

_"AAAAAAaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, hot water hitting me. _

"_Murder!"_

_Ariana then took out a symmetrical red and black tube and asked me to put it on. "With a mini-skirt," she said, taking out a layered white bubbly skirt that was TWO INCHES ABOVE THE KNEE!_

_I have to put it on. I mean, I'm naked in the shower, and the only clothes are those she passed from under the cubicle. What was I going to do, wrap myself up with toilet paper? I slipped on the dress and the skirt. I've never wear anything so revealing in my life. I practically wear no skirt except for school. And the skirt is an inch below the knee. No tube tops either, plain blouses. But that's not all._

_Oh no. Ariana tortured me with a brush from her make-up kit, and dumped blusher, foundation, concealer, eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss, lip balm, and God-knows-what else onto my face. Then she took out a comb, and brushed my hair furiously. My frizzy red hair with black highlights looked like I've got a black aura around my head. Then she twisted it into a FRENCH BRAID!_

_Ariana cut off my screams by pushing me onto a pair of HIGH-HEELS! I wobbled and crashed down on the carpet. "Ooouch!" I protested._

_Ariana ignored me, and hauled me up. I hung onto her arm for balance. "Relax, girl. Just look straight ahead and shake your butt, instead of staring at the ground."_

_"But I'll trip and fall! I can't see where I'm going! I've never wear heels before!" I shouted. "I bet I look horrible._

_"No you don't. You look nice. Like Emma Watson in the ball in Goblet of Fire," Ariana assured me._

_Yeah, right. If Emma was thirteen, five feet four tall with red-black hair, small eyes, nose, and mouth with frizzy hair. Come to think of it, she does have frizzy hair. But you get what I mean._

_I looked into the mirror. Oh. I looked…OK, I guess. Not ugly. OK. But they don't want OK people. They want pretty girls. Like Amelia. Who was dressed like J. Lo, in a short tulle dress with heavily eyeshadowed eyes and purple highlights in her blonde hair on three-inch heels. I'm not kidding._

_She flashed a mega-watt smile at the camera, and pecked Cal, who was standing by the door, greeting everyone, on both cheeks. Cal flushed again, just like when she kissed him on the beach. He looked awkward in suit and tie._

_"Hi, Cal. Made it in time, I see," I said, taking small strides in order not to fall down. Left, right, left, right…_

_"Yeah, thanks to you. And, um, you look…nice..." Cal mumbled. My heard did a cartwheel, I jerked, and I managed to fall in front. Cal ut out his arms to stop me, but instead we just spinned around and around. Wait. did he just say I look _nice

_I grabbed the doorpost and held on. Cal spinned out of control and fell onto his butt. I held out a hand to pull him up._

_"Whew. You don't half-spin, Lia," he joked. I felt sorry for landing him in such a spectacle. I mean, he _was _the bachelor, after all._

_"Yeah, I guess/ See ya later," Ariana and I entered the hall, which was now full of twenty other girls._

_"Ladies and gentleman, we are ready to proceed," the host, Peter Crenshaw, began. "This is the second rose ceremony of the day. Due to unforeseen circumstances,"—i.e., the bachelor almost getting eaten by a shark—"four contestants will be eliminated today. After the ceremony, there will be a dance. One lucky winner can dance with the prince. All night long till twelve, from eight o-clock onwards, after dinner." My stomach rumbled. Dinner!_

_"And now, we welcome Prince Michael Alfrenzo Esconthias Laurence!" Everybody applauded, and Cal went up the stage. He gave a nervous smile and stuttered. _

_"Th-thank you, Peter." He picked up a rose. "Um, Amelia, would you like to get to know me?" Amelia squealed, strutted seductively up the stage, showing the slit up to her navel, and threw her arms around_

_Cal. Then she flashed a 'V' shaped sign at me. I grimaced. Amelia? What was Cal doing, letting Amelia stay?"_

_This went on until there were four girls left, Cora Tyron, Isis Xenos, Kara Marc, and Sophia Otis. Wow, three Atlanteans! I bet Cal didn't let them stay 'cause they're too young._

_"I'm sorry, but you're not my type. I wish you good luck in the future. Goodbye," Cal said as he gave each of them a hug. The innocent little girls looked confused and left._

_"Well, now for the dance draw! We're see which lucky girl was picked… It goes to…" drumroll, "Aurelia Atlanto of Atlantis!" Peter said._

_Oh, man. What had I done to deserve this? I was looking for a evening of merry feasting, instead of four hours of boring _dancing_! I don't even know how to dance! Oh, damn!_

_Cal shrugged at me as we headed for the mess hall. The food was nice, but suddenly I had no appetite. I glanced at my watch. Eight already!_

_"C'mon, Lia, we gotta dance. The filming crew's gonna take our pictures," Cal said softly. I sighed and got up._

_"But I don't know how to dance!" I said._

_"Don't worry, I've got a private dance instructor over the weekends and he taught me how to dance. It's easy." Cal took my hands and brought them around his neck, and his put his hands around my waist. "Now sway."_

_I felt…really weird. I mean, his arms were around my waist! No guy had ever…_touched _me like that. It felt…right. I don't know. What does this mean?_

_I swayed. "See?" Cal said. "You're doing it."_

_"What's this dance called?" I asked, taking care not to step on Cal's foot with my heel. I once read somewhere that having a 50 kg woman wearing stilettos step on your toes was worse than having an elephant step on your toes. _

_"Slow," Cal said. "It's called a slow dance."_

_Slow? Well, the tempo sure was slow. Which was a relief, because I don't know how to waltz, tango, or do hip-hop. _

_We didn't say anything much after that. I, for once, did not act like a klutz and step on his toes. And Cal didn't look bad slow dancing. I didn't know how long we danced, but I sure liked it to stay that way forever. Because it felt right, and even though I'm taller than him, we somehow…fitted together. Like two puzzle pieces. _

_And we danced the night away, until the dreaded midnight ring of the nearby grandfather clock. Because I know now how Cinderella must have felt when she had to go. I'm living in my own weird version. Not unlike the one in my story, _Cin de Rella


	8. Chapter 8

Monday, Atlantean Royal Palace

I laid on my bed, crossing out the list of girls still in the show. It was two days after the dance. And the weekend was packed full of dancing, sight-seeing, canoeing, and watching movies. Eight more girls have been eliminated. All the g irls under thirteen. And Eleanor George.

Oh my, Eleanor. She's so…irritating! She clung to my arms during the canoeing, until I was sure my arms would fall off. She's just a small-time actress, yet she acts like she's going to the Oscars. She's always hogging the camera. She's vain as a peacock, and is mean and bitchy. And she treats me like a kid. I hate her.

And Amelia. I used to think she's like Eleanor, vain and proud and bitchy. But she was so very nice to me, going, "Cal, you're a champion rower!" and saying all those encouraging things. Why did Lia make her out as a jealous stepsister who does things behind her back? Maybe if Lia acted more like Mia, more boys will like her.

Ariana was OK. Sweet, cute as a button, and kind, she's perfect. Yet I'm not too sure if I'm in love with her. Maybe I'm in love with Mia. Oh, I don't know! I don't have _anyone _to confide in!

Yes I do. Crystal Damien. She's a hotel concierge, but she's really nice. And goodlooking. She's suffering from a broken heart, she told me, and her sister thought that entering her name in the Bachelor would cheer her up. And it did.

Crystal's my special friend. She always lends me a listening ear if I've got a particular rough day in filming. And she listens to my troubled feelings. I'm going to keep her in this show for as long as I could. A trip to her room would be just the thing.

Trouble is, she now shares the same room as Lia. I crept to their door, trying to listen if Lia was inside. I wasn't there for long when the door was flung open.

I fell inside, and Lia stood in front of me. She looked shocked. "Cal! What're you doing here? Nevermind, I've got to talk to you."

"Oh, but I can't, Lia. I came to ask Crystal something," I said.

"Fine!" Lia stormed off, glowering. What's her problem? PMS?

"What's up, Cal?" Crystal asked. She was meditating on the bed.

"Oh, Chris. I've got a problem. You must help me! It's about the girls." I said, sitting down.

Crystal nodded gloomily. "What about them?"

I wasn't sure where to begin. "Well, I'm in a turmoil. I don't know who I should choose. Sure, Alexandra, Antoinette, and Yolanda are great conversationalists, but they're not exactly the type that Princes chose to be their wives. I mean, they're like, your knowledgeable friend. Good to have around exams, but…that's all. And

the friends type. Ariana, you, and Cynthia are great friends. But that's all you are, pardon. Just friends. Not even a spark of interest. Even though you've all got such a great character, looks good, and all. You're just the kind of person that people treat as Agony Aunts. You know, the good friend type who helps you with problems and confides in them. And then there's Jacinda and Nicole. All my ministers think I should choose them because of their royalty bloodline or whatever. But it's all professional. No real love. And they're neither knowledgeable or Agony Aunts. Just formal acquaintances that you always treat with caution." I was slightly breathless after all my ramblings. Thirsty, too.

"I think you've left out two person," Crystal said quietly.

I nodded. "Yes. Lia and Mia. If I chose Mia, Lia will never talk to me again. But I don't want to lose Lia. She's my best friend." Maybe more, but I didn't say it out loud.

"Do you love Lia or Mia?" Crystal asked.

"Well, ambiguous feelings. Mia looks perfect, pretty, nice to me, and encouraging. She makes me feel as though I'm a big, strong, man, and I feel like I must protect her from the bad guys who want her too. Like, defend her against the other males. But she's too good to be true. Like, I've never seen her sweaty, dirty, or looking less than immaculate. Like she's just putting on an act," I said.

"She might be, you know. Some people do unscrupulous things, like seducing a guy, to get what they want. It may all be a plot to usurp the throne. I've done some research." Crystal swung her legs off the bed and marched over to the laptop I've given her. "Amelia Atlanta was spotted on Saturday morning with Mitchell. Mitchell was suspiciously by her side when she fainted. It might either be because Mitchell is in love with Amelia, or he promised her fame and fortune if she manages to seduce you, and maybe kill you in your sleep when you chose her. Or even both.

"Aurelia Alexandria, however, is a precious ally of yours. Amelia hates her even more when she became your best friend, foiling several of their plots. However, during my stay with the above mentioned name, I vouch for her real and total genuine concern for the involved monarch, Michael Laurence, Prince of Atlantis." Crystal finished reading out from her laptop, and looked up at me.

I swallowed. This is abrupt. Five minutes ago I was all set to pick Amelia, convinced that she'll be the perfect wife, and I'm the big strong King. Now I see how foolish I was. I was so proud that I fell into Amelia's traps. Who is she kidding, calling me a "big, strong, man"? If not for Lia, I might already be dead. I owed her one. Not even a thousand trophies "for risking her life to protect the Prince" could replace it. And I'm not letting her down. I am going to eliminate

Amelia. If only I realised it sooner. For two days, I was being twisted by Amelia's little finger! Well, no more. I was momentarily stunned because a pretty girl had focused her attention on me, a scrawny kid. Well, no more. Amelia only cared about the Prince. Not ME. Only Aurelia ever cared, really risked her life and cared, for ME. Aurelia.

A-U-R-E-L-I-A.


	9. Chapter 9

_Monday, Atlantean Royal Palace_

_Tonight was elimination day. Prince Michael will eliminate two girls. I prayed that it's me. I mean, I'm sick of all this parading around like I'm perfect Princess material. I'm not. Maybe I'll win _Ms. Earth _or something, but never a beauty contest. Cal has shown for the past few days that he only cares about girls with beautiful faces. Well, he can pick them for all I care._

_I DON'T CARE! Even if he chooses Amelia Atlanta, I don't care!_

_Wrong. I do. I care so much because I loved him. Note the love**d**. 'Cause I don't anymore. He doesn't even like me as a friend, what with the _'Oh, but_ I can't, Lia. I came to ask Crystal something,' speech. Of course he'd choose Crystal, Amelia, or Ariana. They're both beautiful._

_And Ariana and Crystal are nice and patient and understanding. _

_Not Amelia. A more manipulative backstabbing bitch I've ever seen. I'm ashamed to share half of my deoxyribonucleic acid genes with _her

_Anyway, I got dressed cheerfully in my favourite clothes. Ripped jeans, black tea, sneakers and all. Crystal was dressed formally, in a small black dress. She looked at me and opened her mouth tentatively._

_"Um, Lia, don't you think you could, maybe, wear more, uh, presentable clothes? What if Michael decides to give you a rose, and you went up there, and the camera took a picture of you like that? The dress code says 'dress formally'. It's going to be broadcasted on satellite TV!" Crystal said._

_I rolled my eyes in a 'don't care' manner, and strode towards the great hall where the ceremony is taking place._

_After waiting for several moments, the others came onstage. Amelia was wearing a skimpy dress with a slit up to her navel; Alexandra was wearing an artistically ripped dress; Ariana something sweet and pure. The others are wearing more dresses in black or white._

_Then Michael strode up the stage, looking uncomfortable in his tuxedo. He picked up a rose, and asked in a nervous voice, "Alexandra, would you like to know me better?" _

_Alexandra squealed, pecked Michael on the cheek, took the rose and smiled at the camera. Then she bounded off._

_"Antoinette, would you like to know me better?"_

_"Ariana, would you like to know me better?"_

_"Crystal, would you like to know me better?"_

_He's not going to say my name. Yippee. I'm not chosen. Thank goodness. Only six more to go. My palms are sweating._

_"Cynthia, would you like to know me better?"_

_"Jacinda, would you like to know me better?"_

_"Nicole, would you like to know me better?" _

_All the girls' reactions are the same. They'd squeal, go peck him on the cheek, smile at the camera, and walked off. I looked around and saw that Amelia, Yolanda, and I are both not chosen. Of course he'd choose Amelia. Phew. I can go home now._

_"Aurelia, would you like to know me better?" I started and looked at Michael. He was smiling tentatively. If he thought by letting me stay on this rotten show a bit longer, he can appease me, then he's wrong. I looked at Amelia's pale face. Her face was contorted with fury and shock._

_I strode towards Michael, ignored the rose he'd held out, and said, "No, I would not like to know you better."_

_Gasps rose from all over the hall. Nobody thought that anyone would actually refuse to become a Princess. Well, then they don't know Lia. My father's face was shocked._

_The producer looked shocked, too. He didn't expect anyone in the show to say that openly. In satellite TV, too. _

_"Oh, how could you do such a horrid thing? That's so mean of you! Poor Mike. Oh, dear Mike, never mind her. Who would want that wretch when you could have me?" Amelia, seizing the rose from Cal's hand, and threw herself at him. Cal was so surprised he toppled off the stage. The director screamed, "Cut!"_

_I didn't stick around to find out more. I ran away from the stage. _

_"LIA!" Cal shouted after me. "NO, WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN"_

_But I didn't stop. What's there to explain? He liked Amelia, didn't he? _

_DIDN'T HE? DID I MESS UP MY ONLY CHANCE AT HAPPINESS??_


	10. Chapter 10

Monday, Atlantean Royal Palace

Ow! Amelia is stepping on my toes!

"Sorry, Mike. Anyway, I'd like to know you better," she said, moving forward to kiss me on the lips wile snatching the rose in my hand. I stepped away just in time, and she fell onto the floor.

"Hey!" Mitchell stood up from the front row. He helped Amelia up. "You sucker! I'll teach you…"

I ignored him and ran after Lia. Can I make it in time. Maybe not. I mean, Lia's a great athlete. I have muscles the size of a peanut on my calves. No way could I catch up with her. Huffing, puffing, and limping, I dragged myself to Lia's suite in a minute.

I opened the unlocked door. Lia's not inside. Her closet is empty. I quickly went out to the corridor. No one there either. Pollo appeared beside me.

"Are you OK, your Highness? I'm sorry about the rejection. What can I do?" he asked.

"Order the gatekeepers to bar exit to Lia!" I cried. Pollo nodded and spoke into his walkie-talkie.

Zzzzzoooom! We looked up and saw an airflyer zooming through the air. The bright blue one I gave to Lia's for saving my life in the coronation sports competition! "Lia!" I shouted. "I'm really sorry! Come back, won't you?"  
Lia either didn't hear me or ignore me. Either way, she flew up and was gone.

I'm not letting her go that easily. I mean, just when I've discovered that I _love _her, not a mere crush, and she was GETTING AWAY! I hopped onto my silver airflyer and geared up. This feels like when you see a motor race and how cool it is to drive one. I chased after her, 100 miles an hour. I mean, air resistance, drag, and gravity are forces to be reckoned with. I don't want to die too.

From what I could see, Lia was also taking the forces seriously. It's like, _may the forces be with us_, making flight difficult. So we're even.

"Lia!" I shouted. "I'm sorry! But I really love you! I'm sorry I don't believe about Amelia. She's a two-faced witch, and I don't want her. I don't want a magazine-cover model, you're all that I've ever wanted. Nobody can ever take my heart and breath and soul away except for you. You're my soul reason for living, and you're The One. My Soulmate. Perfection. You're—"

Ahem. Sorry about all the cheesy phrases and whatnot. I mean, isn't that cliché? Lia seems to think so too, since she didn't ease up on her speed. And I doubt the pretending-to-fall-off-the-airflyer trick is

going to work this time. I mean, Lia's so tough she probably won't care. Oh, what to do? It's so hard to woo a girl!

"Lia, what do you want me to do? I'd do anything for you!" I shouted.

"Well, stop chasing me! I'm going to America to publish my stories. Oh, and one word of advice: your lines suck. They're like, written by a third-rate playwright. And pretending to fall off your airflyer's not going to help, either. I'm not saving you."

See? Lia _is _my soul mate! I mean, we even think about the same things!

"I shall never be thirsty, for you shall be my wine. My candle will never burn out, for you shall light it always. I—" seeing no reaction whatsoever, I gave up on that. "Fine. I'm not chasing you because of all of these! I'm after you because I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, shocken by the amount of decibels I manage to bring out. It must at least have been 98 d.

Lia's airflyer suddenly stopped in midair. I'm not shocked. I mean, airflyers _can _stop in midair. Maybe Lia's so moved by my speech that she's stopping.

Fat chance. There's a problem with her airflyer. No more fuel! The headlights are dimming! The sun is setting too! The airflyer is slowly sinking!

"Help!" she shouted in her deep voice. "Cal, help me!"

I zoomed forward, feeling brave and macho and all. I mean, here comes Superman, saving the damsel in distress. I easily reached her in five minutes and reached for her hand. Just when our fingertips were about to touch…

Whooosh! Lia's airflyer stopped gradually sinking and decided to make it straight to the ground, sixty feet in the air! My reaction was too slow and there's no way the airflyer can go downwards that fast.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrggggh!" Lia shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_Monday, Atlantean Royal Palace_

_I thought that I was going to die. It must be my just punishment after rejecting Cal so badly. I mean, I didn't mean to do that, honest. I didn't mean to hurt him. He's my best friend and I'm so sorry._

_I was just a few feet away from the ground when Cal got hold of my arm. "Aaaargh! Your'e too heavy! POLLO! Help!"_

_True, the airflyer _was _tilting and tilting…it looked as though it might burst to combustion and we'd all be fried pancakes. Then Pollo zoomed by on another airflyer, cool as anything, and got both Cal and me onto the passenger seat._

_"Where do you want to go, your Majesty?" he asked coolly. It turned out that Pollo had just checked that my airflyer's fuel was used up, so he took one of the Royal Air Troops and went after us. Just in the nick of time too._

_"Um, to the Grand Hall. I daresay Uncle Roy is hopping mad about this. And all the producers are mad for this show gone awry. I mean, it was life. And I just got rejected…" Cal threw a meaningful look at my direction. I looked away._

_We crashed into the Grand Hall. "Michael! Where on Atlantis did you go? We were worried sick! And the show…"_

_"Yeah! Do you want me or not?" Amelia demanded._

_"It's OK, we've got an excellent camcorder that recorded your entire escapade from when Aurelia first went out to Pollo rescuing you," the producer grinned._

_Cal walked up onto the stage and pulled me along with him. "What're you doing?" I hissed, trying to shake off his hand. But Cal held on grimly and marched to where the rose stood. He ordered Pollo to bring him a _ring_. No, I'm not kidding. A BLOOMING RING!_

_"Michael! What are you doing! I absolutely won't allow you to marry that little minx, not after the disgrace she cost us when she rejected you IN PUBLIC and her dad should be demoted!" Uncle Roy shouted. _

_Cal didn't even bat an eyelid. I glance at my dada guiltily while Amelia glared at me. "With all due respect, Uncle, I believe that this marriage will last for my whole life and I should be the one to make the choice. After all, you're not the Bachelor, are you?"_

_Three cheers for Cal! He's really standing up for himself! But wait…do I have to marry him? I mean, I never thought about this at all. That'll be like…eew. Whoever thinks about marrying their best friend, for goodness sake? Even though there's chemistry and all, it feels kinda weird. Do we have to, er, consummate out marriage or something? Please, NO!_

_Pollo arrived back with a blue ring box. "I know you like blue," Cal said as he knelt on one knee and opened the box, "so I knew you're like this blue diamond. There's ten types of blues merged together. Cobalt, cerulean, cyan, turquoise, azure, sapphire, topaz, beryl, emerald, jade, navy. So, will you honour me by being my Bachelorette?" _

_I could hardly speak a word. I am not those kind of girls who fantasize about the perfect wedding ring or wedding, but I'd like to think that I'd marry a sporty, adventurous, and intelligent guy. Who'll propose to me in the sunset or something ten years later. Not by a scrawny nerd, who is neither sporty or adventurous, and certainly not in front of the TV camera while I'm still 13! _

_Don't let him down, I thought. He's really nice and all. And maybe we'll grow fonder day by day. I breathed deeply. And nodded. And said into the camera with a true big smile, "I do, Cal!"_

_I could just imagine kids and adults alike all over the world clapping as Cal and I planted a Big Wet One in front of everyone. Uncle Roy nearly looked as though he'll get a heart attack. I could only think that we were not too bad for our first kiss ever._

_And then we all send off all the others, promising to stay in touch. Some of them Cal invited to our engagement ceremony. Alexandra, Ariana, and Crystal are going to be my bridesmaid. Cal promised to email weekly to Antoinette and Yolanda, and waved the others goodbye. I saw Amelia curling up against Mitchell, glaring at us._

_Tomorrow I'm gonna choose a dress and a ring for Cal. Oh yes, I'm a PRINCESS now! _


	12. Chapter 12

Tuesday, Atlantean Royal Palace

I am so nervous! It's like, my engagement party! And mom and dad are not here. I mean, you would think that you should have your parents at your engagement ceremony. Well, I had an early one, but no parents.

My personal stylist chose me a peacock blue suit over a beige shirt. I was wearing leather boots (time and time again I protest against using animal products, but did anyone listen to me? No) and Geo, my stylist, was spraying my hair with mousse.

"Now, your highness, the Royal Cook has baked a huge cake. Flavours of strawberry, orange, lemon, pear, and chocolate are being served. Here are your vows. You've got to memorise them."

So I did. The ceremony proceeded without a glitch, and soon we appeared before a solemn pastor. Uncle Roy was deeply displeased about me hiring a Christian pastor, but what could he do? Wreck the engagement he so wanted me to have? Nah.

Lia's father handed Lia to me without a word. I stood facing Lia, opened me box with the ring, and recited, "

Today is the longawaited day

Our union which we pray

Will be smooth with no glitches

And have a happy ending, finishes."

OK, yeah, I improvised a bit. The real wedding vow was _much _more boring and cliché. If I start saying that it would take five hours.But Lia don't seem to mind.

"I do, Cal," and she gave me my ring while I gave her hers. Then I kissed her on the cheek. Finished!

"Can we go and eat the cake now?" I muttered as Uncle Roy climbed up the podium to address all the citizens and being as interesting as a hat.

"I thought you'd never say that," Lia and me tiptoed to the cake and had three huge slices each.

"Oh dear, look at your dress," I said. Lia had smudged chocolate all over her chiffon gown.

"To hll with the dress," she grinned, sucking her cake-covered fingers. And I did too.

Lia and I were in my room discussing about where we should go for our honeymoon. "Tokyo! Disneyland!" Lia said.

"Venice! The city of art!" I protested.

"Your highnesses, I think you should go to Paris." Pollo, who was standing guard over our room and listening to us arguing in m room,

said quietly.

"Um, why?" I asked.

"Because I overheard your cousin saying something about finding a long-lost sister somewhere in Egypt. A sister who, if joined with them, could usurp your throne. A sister you never knew you had."

Huh? A sister?  
"So much for our happy honeymoon," Lia pouted, punching me on the arm. Let's sleep early. We've got a plane to catch to Paris tomorrow."


End file.
